nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
First Baggnagia–Greater Beggnig War
The First Baggnagia–Greater Beggnig War, sometimes known as the Southern Flank Crisis, was an armed conflict between the Democratic Republic of Baggnagia and the Nationalist Republic of Greater Beggnig over the liberation of the Begnakia Southern Flank, an ethnic Beggnigian minority separatist movement in Baggnagia. The result of the war still affects the geopolitics of both countries. Background The relations between Greater Beggnig and Baggnagia have always been mostly strained and plagued by hostility and suspicion. Historically the two countries were more often long-standing enemies rather than allies and rarely there have been periods, when the two states were forced to fight against common enemies. Over the history, the leaders of both countries were never able to find an agreement on any topic and this increased bilateral rivalry and antagonism. Almost none of the disputes were solved peacefully, but much rather with force. The two neighboring nations developed great hatred towards each other over the course of common history, despite ethno-linguistic, cultural and geographic links. In modern times, the governments of both countries have always been very different in ideology and this aggravated the bilateral relations even more. However, the situation has changed in the course of the Greater Beggnigian Civil War , an armed conflict which pitted the Nationalists against the Socialists for the control of Greater Beggnigian government. The Baggnagian government feared that the Socialist victory might reform Greater Beggnig into a Communist state and thus expand the ideology's influence in the region. In attempt to avoid this possibility, Baggnagia provided military aid to the Nationalists and their allies. With the Nationalists having heavier international support, they were able to overpower their opponents and win the war. With the Nationalist government taking power in Greater Beggnig, the Baggnagian government hoped that the two neighboring countries can finally develop a friendly relationship and even become close allies. Despite these expectations, the new Nationalist government of Greater Beggnig still felt hostility towards Baggnagia and planned resolving the unsolved disputes with the neighboring country by force. The Nationalist government of Greater Beggnig heavily supported the Begnakia Southern Flank separatist movement in Baggnagia, despite their Socialist beliefs and started threatening military action over Baggnagia if the Southern Flank is not given independence. Baggnagia did not respond and Greater Beggnig began preparing for an invasion of the neighboring country. Course of the war Greater Beggnig invaded Baggnagia with heavy military force, marching into the country through the southern borders. The invasion was unexpected and the Greater Beggnigian forces were able to progress into the country all the way through with almost no ressistance from the Baggnagian side. The invader's goal was to reach the core of the Southern Flank and encourage an uprising against the Baggnagian government. After crossing the southern borders, the Greater Beggnigian forces were able to proceed all the way though an open way deeper into southern Baggnagia and settle their positions in the chosen locations. The invasion did not bring any casualties to either sides, since there were almost no serious firefights, during the Greater Beggnigian progress. The Baggnagian government did not directly respond to the Beggnigian invasion. At first attempts were made to find peacefull ways to convince the Beggnigian government to withdraw their forces without having to use violence. However, the invaders did not even consider withdrawal without completing their goals. The Greater Beggnigians strictly stated that they will remain in Baggnagia's territory, until the Begnakia Southern Flank is liberated. The settled invader army positions were well prepared to hold off against any attacks. After failed negotiations, the Baggnagian government gave the invaders a deadline to withdraw their troops, otherwise military action will be taken. With the Greater Beggnigian forces remaining in Baggnagia and refusing to withdraw, the Baggnagian governement gave an official order to begin military action against the invader forces. The Baggnagian Air Force launched several unexpected attacks on all the Greater Beggnigian positions in the country. Even though the Greater Beggnigian forces were trained and prepared to hold off against any attack, they were not able to forsee the surprise air strikes. The air strikes brough a lot of casualties to the Beggnigian forces and most of the military equipment was destroyed. With the Baggnagian Air Force weakening the enemy positions, the Baggnagian Army then engaged the enemy in ground attacks. With the Beggnigian army taking huge damage from the enemy Air Force strikes, the invader army was quickly overpowered by the Baggnagian Army. With the Greater Beggnigian forces being overpowered and the international pressure on Greater Beggnig growing, the Nationalist government began considering the withdrawal of troops from Baggnagia, seeing that victory is invonceivable. Before the beginning of war battles, the government of Baggnagia gave Greater Beggnig a deadline of 2 days to withdraw from the country's territory before taking military action. Seeing that the war has escalated into a bigger conflict and that the Greater Beggnigian forces began considering a ceasfire, the government of Baggnagia gave the Nationalist government a new deadline of one month to withdraw all of Greater Beggnigian forces from Baggnagian territory. If the Nationalist government would have failed to cooperate with this goal, Baggnagia threatened the ending of ceasfire and continuation of military actions. Greater Beggnig succeeded in fulfilling the terms of the agreement and all forces were removed from Baggnagia's territory within a month. The war ended without further escalation. International reaction The conflict between Baggnagia and Greater Beggnig has received significant international attention. The Central European Democratic Alliance, the Republic of Veroxia, the Fascist Dominion of Ontorisa and many other governments condemned the violent Greater Beggnigian invasion and many expressed support for Baggnagia. Greater Beggnig was pressured to immediately withdraw forces, otherwise military action will be provided to assist Baggnagia in the country's defence. President Peter Romao of the Federal States of New Corenea strictly abstained the position of New Corenea supporting Baggnagia all the way throughout the conflict and gave his own deadline to the Nationalist government of Greater Beggnig to withdraw all the forces from Baggnagia in a certain period of time, otherwise New Corenean intervention in the war will be inevitable. The New Democratic States of Konstantinye began their intervention by deploying 200 M4A9 Caliapee rocket artillery, 50,000 "Regulars", 5 C150 Airships, and 100 prototype Konstantine class destroyers to Baggnagia–Greater Beggnig border zone to aid the Baggnagian Army in repelling the Greater Beggnigian attack. The government of Konstantinye have also tried organizing a peace conference in Konstantina, where the governments of both warring countries, as well as the governments of other states in the region could meet, to discuss the current situation and hopefully start considering peace. This offer was declined by the Greater Beggnigian government, who have strictly stated that forces will not be withdrawn, until the goals, regarding the Begnakian Southern Flank liberation, will be reached. This decline escalated the war even further. Other countries supporting Baggnagia promised to assist the country in maintaining their military equipment and bases of operations, in case of possible Greater Beggnigian progress. Aftermath Casualties The relatively brief war brought a lot of casualties to both countries. Baggnagia experienced multiple loses of military personel and murder of Border Patrol personel, as well as destruction of valuable military equipment. A lot of Baggnagian civilians were injured aswell for attempting to oppose the invading Greater Beggnigian forces, storming through the small towns in the western parts of the country. Greater Beggnigian Army took great damage from the air strikes by the Baggnagian Air Force, which resulted in countless deaths and huge loses of military tech. A lot of Greater Beggnigian soldiers were also killed in firefights with the Baggnagian military. The loses in the war also left huge marks on Greater Beggnig's Economy. By comparison, Baggnagia suffered less casualties from the war than Greater Beggnig. Most of the battles between the warring armies took place in the uninhabited fields, so not much urban territories were destroyed. However, some firefights had spilled over into nearby towns and caused a lot of deaths and civilian injuries. Increase of separatist agression Although the Baggnagia–Greater Beggnig War ended with Baggnagian victory, it left a huge mark on Baggnagia as well. The previously peaceful ethnic Beggnigian minority separatists became very induced by the Greater Beggnigian stimulation to seek independence, so the separatists began using more violent methods to achieve their goals. The Southern Flank Beggnigians began establishing armed nationalist and separatist organizations, who began fighting for their goals with the help of violence and terrorism. Since the ending of Baggnagia–Greater Beggnig War, terrorism and terrorist attacks in Baggnagia have increased dramatically. More border conflicts The ending of the war has also escalated the border disputes between Baggnagia and Greater Beggnig. Both countries already had several territorial conflicts and border skirmishes, but the recent war influenced both nations in solving these conflicts by force. The main object of new disputes were the southern borders between the two countries. Both states had claims to each other's territories in the south and began shifting the border like a demarcation line. At first both countries governments attempted to solve the border disputes diplomatically, throughout negotiating, to avoid new armed engagements, however the negotiations were not effective and still resulted in several military standoffs along the Baggnagia–Greater Beggnig border. Category:Wars Category:War Category:Conflict